1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media playback and more specifically to adapting media playback to with content relevant to one or more anticipated destinations.
2. Introduction
Media playback has become an important part of every day life for many people. As various content delivery systems grow more and more sophisticated, media consumers may expect a certain level responsiveness, or in other words, more adaptive media. Contextual ads on the Internet can be highly targeted and relevant to the surrounding web page, making the advertisements more effective. This concept has not been applied to media playback, however. For example, users who are driving from Los Angeles to Las Vegas on 1-15 may be highly susceptible to advertisements on gambling or may be interested hearing about the history of the Mojave National Preserve. There is, at present, no means of adapting media playback based on user destination.
One approach currently used in the art is to use general geographic location in an attempt to target content more effectively, such as a local business advertising on local radio or a local news station broadcasting news that would interest most of the viewers. This approach is more of a shotgun approach where a broad common interest is assumed. The media content is not tailored or customized for individual users and does not take into account their expected destinations.
Another exemplary approach in the art is prerecorded informational tours through a museum or other attraction on a portable playback device. These devices are typically linear and channel the listener along a predetermined route, ignoring the fact that users may desire to browse through the museum or attraction in a route other than the outlined route.
These and other shortcomings exist in current approaches of media playback such that there is a need in the art for a more flexible method of providing media content.